


TRAS LAS CORTINAS HARCO

by Rabbito



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbito/pseuds/Rabbito
Summary: Tienes todo lo que poseo.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Tras las cortinas de mi alma

Lucius le había sonreído con suficiencia a la causante de todos los males, mientras el verdugo apuntó con precisión la base de su estilizado y aristócrata cuello, incluso con la cabeza cercenada su sonrisa era risueña, Lucius obtuvo lo que planeaba desde un principio pero la reina pelirroja no podía verlo ni siquiera con una lupa, había logrado que Narcisa no fuera muerta de tan pueblerina forma y había cumplido el deseo oculto de Draco, su único hijo y su mayor orgullo, le había acercado a su oculto deseo, era motivo suficiente para morir con una sonrisa. 

꧁꧂

\- Majestad, agradezco su benevolencia y misericordia para con mi sobrino, es el último miembro de mi acabada familia y usted viendo mi miserable estado le perdonó la vida, por esto y más estoy completamente a sus servicios - Sirius Black se inclinó en una pronunciada reverencia frente a su ahijado, el rey Harry James Potter Evans

\- Te seré sincero Sirius, no tenía ni la mas mínima intención de dejarle vivir, fue Ginny quien insistió, agrandar a ella - la nombrada ingresó con gran pompa al salón central, seguida por un séquito de doncellas quienes la ayudaban con su vestido de cola larga, parecía ir siempre vestida de novia

\- Querido solo hice lo que era correcto, el hijo de Lucius no tuvo la culpa de que su padre conspirara en tu contra, él es solo una víctima más de la situación, solo eso - con fingido porte se sentó, Draco casi rio al verla , pero se contuvo, no por ella, sino por la mirada filosa del que el rey le dirigía

Él sabía perfectamente la razón por la cuál le "perdonado" la vida, pasaría a ser juguete sexual de algún ministro o peor ... de la reina, la estúpida pelirroja esa quien no tenía ni una sola gota de realeza o porte en la sangre, Lucius no era ningún traidor, el único crímen de su familia fue el ser de verdadera cuna noble, pero el rey cornudo que tenía en frente solo estaba interesado en que sus pequeños gemelos de a penas unos meses de nacidos podrían lactar de la vaca esa, evitó levantar la vista de sus zapatos para no mostrarle la típica sonrisa Malfoy al cabello de trapeador esa

\- Pero a cambio exijo mostrar su lealtad - ahí estaba, ella cobraría su "bondad", estaba destinó a ser un eterno esclavo, lástima que su único objetivo lo tenía fijo ... el trono, y si las piernas del rey le servían de cojín, mejor.

\- Le debo mi vida, tendré una fe ciega a sus deseos mi reina - using la cantarina voz que su madre le heredó puso un alto al mundo al rededor, su padre siempre lo ocultaba cual tesoro, molesto, pero una medida necesaria, él era quien debía perpetuar el apellido, sin embargo, también supo que eso sería imposible.

Lucius se culpó muchos años de haberle dejado a Draco asistir al baile en honor a la coronación del príncipe Harry, quien en ese entonces tenía dieciocho años, una sola mirada bastó a Draco de doce años para enamorarse profundamente, en sus ojos reconoció el amor demencial de la sangre Black, por ella tiene tenido que huir de Francia, pero no huirían de Inglaterra, lograría que su hijo pasara por la cama del rey al menos una sola vez, para que fuera su concubino, eran esos los planes iniciales, puesto que comprendía perfectamente que Harry desposaría primero a una mujer, sin embargo estaba seguro que su vástago sería el favorito, él mismo sabía lo sublime y tierno del amor Black, nadie podía negarse, ni siquiera el rey James pudo negarse al amor Black de Sirius.

Sus planes eran claros, hasta que el joven y crédulo rey se enamoró de una campesina tabernera, ni más, ni menos ... aquello le fue un verdadero insulto, pero lo soportaría por Draco, a pesar de todo, él era un influyente noble , simpatizado por muchos, incluso el pueblo le era fiel, no sería gran problema deshacerse de la pelirroja pobretona esa, sin embargo, el rey cegado por alguna extraña magia se volvió en contra de los Malfoy, comenzó por matar a sus simpatizantes en el pueblo , seguido por la amenaza a sus simpatizantes dentro de la corte, para finalizar con su asesinato, no culpaba a Harry, él solo era esclavo de los deseos de esa arribista, logró su objetivo de durar hasta poner toda la situación a favor de su pequeña esperanza, consiguió poner todas las piezas en el lugar correcto, su hijo sería el consorte principal,eso se lo había ganado a pulso esa despreciable, en un principio ideó dejarle algo de dignidad, pero en sus últimas instrucciones la sacó del juego completamente.

Draco ignorante de la situación solo podía guardar su llanto como un buen Malfoy, tuvo que soportar presenciar la ruina de su apellido, la mancha enorme en su historial para cualquiera de sus descendientes, se culpó a sí por no poder odiar al rey, por no detestar a ese títere, pero al enterarse de su miserable situación no pudo más que caer una y otra vez en su ruinoso amor, para al fin, a pesar de ver la cabeza de su padre rodar no poder odiar al hombre sentado en el trono

\- Draco, estás muy callado, por favor te pido que no pienses hacer nada estúpido - Sirius era el menos indicado para pronunciar esas palabras, quiso revolotear los ojos, pero se contuvo, sería una fácil presa hasta su momento.

Como era de esperarse, acudió al castillo para ser el bufón personal de la reina los primeros tres meses, siempre con una sonrisa dulce e inocente, siempre con esa cantarina voz, los siguientes cinco meses fue su consejero de moda, clase y porte, haciéndola ver como lo que se esperaba que fuera, los siguientes dos meses ella no paró de asecharlo luego de saber que era casto, siempre bajo la tela de amabilidad, siempre "tentándolo" con poses sugerentes, siempre buscando estar a solas, siempre dándole fresas con chocolate directamente de su mano, siempre pretendiendo algo que jamás pasaría, ella no notaba que el rubio era cada vez más necesario, fue bufón sí, pero para alegrar el palacio antes tétrico, fue consejero sí, pero solo para demostrar su exquisito paladar, fue acosado, solo para demostrar su entereza, todos lo notaban,incluso el rey quien se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo encerrado en su despacho.

La pelirroja era insoportable, solo por ello le brindó un beso fugaz, un aleteo de mariposa "accidental", y ella fue estúpida al acercarlo a sus aposentos, permitiéndole cargar a los herederos, permitiéndole ser ahora, indispensable para los niños, quienes se aferraban a la ropa del rubio, quienes lloraban desconsolados si no arrullado por la voz del ojiplata, quienes le preferían por sobre su madre, y ahora que estaban reservados de lactar, ahora que tenían dos años y medio de edad, ella era la pobre desamparada , era ella quien ya no tenía lugar dentro, era ella la carga.

Draco jamás se rindió, solo anestesió sus ansias, pasando de largo al rey, humillándose otros frente a él, solo lo que hacían quienes consideraban el villano al moreno, cruzando palabras medidas, cruzando miradas vacías, being solo un artículo, más no un ser en su presencia, ya pesar de que ahora tenía el puesto principal en la mesa real, el rubio siempre se sentaba lejos del rey, justo al lado de la reina; lo cual impulsó los rumores de que amantes eran solo en sentimiento, más no en carne, porque alguien tan aristocrático como lo era Draco, jamás tocaría las "pertenencias" de otro, la pelirroja incluso así lo creía, los sutiles roces de manos para ella eran más que suficientes, amaba a Draco, lo amaba como el padre que era para sus hijos, como el soporte que era para ella,

\- Vámonos lejos, solos - había dicho ella - escapémonos de esta mierda

\- Tengo deberes para conmigo - fue lo único que respondió, y ella cegada no notó la frialdad en sus palabras

Una tarde de equitación, el rubio cayó por los suelos debido a que un zorro asustó a su caballo, despertó en la mismísima cama real, pero con el hombro un tanto adolorido

\- Te lo dislocaste, no es grave, el médico dijo que debes mantener reposo unos días - habló Harry sentado a los pies de la inmensa cama

\- Lamento profundamente las molestias causadas por mi despreciable persona - dijo antes de levantarse

\- ¿Despreciable? - soltó con burla el ojiverde - si ésta cama es más tuya que mía, tienes el corazón de mi esposa, de mis hijos, de mis consejeros, de mis soldados, de mi pueblo, hasta de mis caballos, no seas hipócrita

\- No entiendo lo que mi rey trata de decirme, yo solo soy un sirviente más - inclinó la cabeza

\- Si dices eso una vez más, te mandaré a la guillotina - amenazó el pelinegro

\- Se hará lo que usted ordene mi rey - agachó la cabeza un tanto más y con esfuerzo se paró para irse de allí, pero un mareo lo obligó a sentarse en la cama

\- Mírate, incluso convaleciente eres más noble que yo, incluso tu manera de desvanecerte es de cuna - escupió con rabia el rey para después reírse amargamente

\- Harry - soltó al fin - no entiendo una sola palabra que escupes - el asombro del ojiverde no cabía en él, nadie le había insultado con tanto respeto jamás - todo lo que hago es solo para servirte, todo lo que hago es por ti - de pronto el rubio estaba a su lado, con el brazo izquierdo inmóvil, pero con el derecho relajado - lo digo muy en serio, no comprendo nada - entonces una caricia a su mejilla con dulzura fue proporcionada - solo estoy para servirte - dijo el más alto antes de marcharse, y desde aquel día vio con ojos diferentes las acciones del rubio, no negaba que aún tenía recelo debido a que Ginny lo amaba, pero fuera de eso, eran ciertas las palabras

Potter estaba más que enterado de la propuesta de su mujercita hacia el rubio, pero éste debido a su "lealtad" se había negado rotundamente, incluso en ello, ese hombre era superior, esa misma superioridad y transparencia era lo que le irritaba, el rubio jamás volvió a siquiera dirigirle la palabra, hacía sus deberes dentro de palacio y se marchaba, así de simple, era el rubio el verdadero rey, pero no dormía en el castillo, era libre, era más rey que él, así que tomó una decisión ... le haría pagar

\- Pueden irse, los dejo libres - les dijo a ambos tórtolos cuando se encontraban solos los tres atendiendo a los niños, en realidad solo Draco lo hacía mientras él y su mujer solo observaban, nada hacía mal ese hombre, incluso era médico innato - vengan - los incitó a seguirlo hasta la sala del trono, en donde desde su silla real habló - sé perfectamente lo que ambos desean, por eso los dejo libres, llevas aquí cinco años, cumpliendo con los deberes de todos, incluso los míos, cinco años en los que esta mujer no a dejado de suspirar por ti, puedes llevártela - finiquitó

Como era de esperarse Ginevra se lanzó a los brazos de su amado quien para su sorpresa no le correspondió

\- Nuevamente mi rey, no entiendo nada de lo que dice - le soltó

\- No tienes que hacerte el estúpido conmigo, lárguense, no hay trucos, castigos o guillotina, vete, eres completamente libre

\- Realmente no logro comprenderte Harry - dijo apartando a la pelirroja sin cuidado alguno, para encaminarse grácilmente hasta él; se sintió completamente intimidado, él maldito quería su trono, no la libertad, pero antes de que pudiera maldecirle, los delgados brazos y las piernas delicadas se situaron en él - solo vivo para servirte ... mi ... rey ... - entonces un beso firme lo obligó a tomar al otro por la cintura y reclinarse para poder soportar todo lo que era otorgado - Harry

Comprendió entonces las palabras del ojiplata, comprendió absolutamente todo y se sintió estúpido ... estúpido de no haber podido estrechar las caderas contrarias antes, de no poder reconocer que sus celos no eran por la pérdida de Ginny, sino porque ella poseía algo que el anhelaba con locura.


	2. TRAS LAS CORTINAS DE LA TUYA

EXTRA

El placer que sentía era simplemente embriagante, ser besado por Harry de la forma hambrienta que siempre anheló era un sueño real, sentir el fuego en las manos contrarias, el anhelo, la lujuria contenida 

\- Puedes hacerlo - concedió, y el ojiverde se hundió con fuerza, haciéndolo padecer debido al tamaño, pero a su vez dejándolo sin aliento frente al placer, sentirse llenado hasta el borde, mientras sus piernas temblaban envueltas en las caderas contrarias, con sus uñas clavándose en los brazos musculosos que lo estrechaban con fuerza, con esos ojos bestiales que lo devoraban aún sin iniciar 

\- Eres mío - le susurraron con voz gutural - solo mío Draco - la fuerte embestida lo obligó a sollozar de placer, sentirse ahogado por la incomodidad en su vientre bajo, por sentirse obligado a gemir, porque el pene de Harry laceraba ese punto específico para hacerlo desfallecer mientras apretaba sus dientes con fuerza, los besos rudos a su cuello, las mordidas y lamidas que torturaban su pezones, la lujuria quemando su piel, marcándolo completamente, mientras era llenado con vigor, tanto que era evidente incluso para los nobles en la fiesta del ruido de los doseles golpeando la pared, mientras él solo podía gemir agudamente, una vez más siendo poseído como estaba acostumbrado, con la demencia corriendo por las venas del rey, con esa necesidad casi inhumana, con ese sentimiento de ahogo, con esas ansias por tomar lo único que le hacia sentir vivo - soy yo Draco, es a mi a quien tienes entre tus piernas, soy yo quien llena tu culo, ¿comprendes?, soy yo quien te está montando, soy yo quien te posee - sabía que no era buena idea hablar con el representante del otro reino, aún más si el mismo era atractivo, Harry estaba celoso hasta del suelo que pisaba

\- Se que eres tú - le respondió - solo tú - aquello calmó los celos lacerantes, pero no la intensidad, por el contrario solo la avivó

Ahora sus sentidos estaban siendo violados, obligados a recibir, pero él solo disfrutaba, el ser tomado con fuerza, el que sus cuerpos chocaran creando un sonido húmedo, mientras su dueño lo tomaba hundiendo sus dedos en sus caderas con fuerza, mientras el dulce dolor le generaba placer, a pesar de que fueron muchas la veces que sus cuerpos se encontraron, él aún sentía ser lacerado con placer, aún sentia su paredes presionar con fuerza cuál ventosa, tanto que un pequeño corrientazo de dolor era eliminado por el placer cegador, ambas combinaciones lo zambullían en un éxtasis a fuego en sus entrañas, mientras los labios ajenos solo querían marcarlo visiblemente, mientras sentía un placer que lo hacía ver luces de colores, contraer los pies y gemir sonoramente, todo ello sin descanso

Sentirse tan deseoso por ser completado una y otra vez, contrayéndose ante las arcadas y el placer, ante ser lacerado y amado, ante ser poseído y venerado, mientras sus caderas pedían más, mientras sus propias ansias eran saciadas; Harry realmente no lo veía, pero era Draco el dueño, era Draco el amo y señor, algunas veces descubría a Harry diciendo palabras rimbombantes como el ser el proveedor para su delicado consorte, en la cama lo era, tras las cortinas de los doseles lo era, pero en la vida real, ahora sí lo había ganado todo, uno de los herederos llevaba su apellido, el palacio, la gente, los animales, las mujeres, los hombres, incluso el hielo era suyo, en especial Harry.

En especial su esposo, en especial su amante, en especial su amigo, en especial su "proveedor", quien con unas cinco rondas más lo abrazó contra su pecho, listo para ser ahora cabalgado y dirigido por el ojiplata, quien poseía hasta de su placer.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


FIN 

It's Rabbito, bitch. 


End file.
